A great variety of ceiling runners have been provided for mounting wallboard, usually spaced transversely apart, in a wall. The functions all of these runners have in common is to connect the top of the wall to the ceiling or ceiling surface and to present a finished surface exposed to the room or space formed by the wall. To do this, they must have a stop means which horizontally positions the wallboard, and a member which depends downwardly over the top edge of the wallboard to cover the ragged, unesthetically appealing, edges of the wallboard. Other factors which compound the problem are that ceiling irregularities require a runner construction which, in meeting the aforesaid two functions, draws attention away from the actual exposed junction of the ceiling with the vertical surface of the runner. Also, the runner must accommodate other wall parts, such as doorstop headers.
Fairly recent constructions have been provided which constitute a first solution to the above-stated requirements. The runner disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 3,508,364 is an example of the type which utilizes separate elements to meet these requirements. That is, the depending flanges thereof terminate in an upturned edge which abuts against the upper flanges of wallboard panels placed exteriorly thereto. Clips are used to hold the abutting edge and flanges together, and to cover this up, decorative trim which draws attention away from the ceiling-wall junction is snapped over the clipped edges and extends back up towards the ceiling. While such a construction has the advantage of providing a variety of decorative trims which are interchangeable, in no case can the trim be eliminated altogether.
The runner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,324 is an example of the type wherein the same exterior flange provides both of these functions. However, such a runner has the disadvantage that the only convenient way of changing its appearance is to paint it. This method is time-consuming and does not encompass a change of materials such as vinyl or fabric. No decorative trim is provided in conjunction with the runner.